I promise
by catofawesomeness
Summary: Prussia makes Little Germany a promise. and fluff ensues. Rated K just to be on the safe side. Not 'T' because I didn't swear in this one.


**_HELLO PEOPLES! Making another Chibi Germany Big Brother Prussia story since people seemed to like the last one! Thank you all for the reviews and favs and such. I never realized just how grateful authors are for reviews and favs until I got a account! You guys are AWESOME! Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or the characters, you know, all that good stuff! Oh, btw, I really don't like using human names for the stories. I mean, they weren't used in the anime it just doesn't feel right. Okay, I'm done. You can read the story now! _**

**_Rated K+ because I _****_didn't_****_ swear in this one_**

He was alone in the woods, it was cold and it felt like one 'o clock in the morning. He was tired but after what he had seen, he couldn't think straight. He staggered around until he reached a dry cranny under some rocks. There, he curled up, sobbing. Sobbing his little heart out. He sobbed for his brother he sobbed for the home he had lost. He sobbed because he was now physically unable to do anything else. Then the scene changed, he was running, running for his life. He couldn't identify what was chasing him or the noise that sounded an awful lot like wind in the trees but he felt no wind on his face. And there were no trees. He was just running down a city street. He didn't even recognize the city. But the streets were deserted and the only light came from the street lamps. There was no moon or stars that night and no lights were on in the buildings. He ran but whatever it was seemed to catch him. He found it hard to breathe and felt himself being picked up by invisible hands. He was thrashing and kicking for his life.

A little Seven-Year-Old Germany woke with a gasp. He turned on his bedside lamp and tried to slow his breathing, which normally worked on this sort of nightmare, but not this time. He was sobbing again within minutes. Suddenly, the door opened and Prussia was standing in the doorway.

"Germany?" he asked concerned. Walking over to his brother, picking him up "West, what's wrong?" He asked as little Germany put his arms around his neck and buried his face in the crook of Prussia's neck, reassuring himself that Prussia was really there.

Prussia took his sobbing little brother downstairs and sat down with him curled up to his chest. Prussia tried to sooth his brother who was normally so calm. This was very out of character for Germany, whatever scared him must've been pretty bad. Once Germany stopped crying, Prussia asked him

"West, what happened?" after a short pause Germany told him "I had a nightmare." He admitted in a soft, scared voice. "Do you want to talk about it?" Prussia asked. "It'll help." He assured his brother. There was a pause "Okay. I'll tell you." Germany said after said moment of hesitation. And he told Prussia the whole dream, from where he was forced to watch Prussia be killed in a house fire, to the strange force in the unknown city. By the time he was finished, Prussia was clutching him to his chest as if Germany was his last life line. Almost to the point of crushing his little brother to his chest, but he made sure not to squeeze quite that hard. "It's okay, West, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you. Ever. Don't ever forget that for as long as you live." Prussia told his brother trying to hold the tears in himself. "Promise?" little Germany asked him in such an innocent tone, that it almost made Prussia really start crying. "Yes. I promise." Prussia said. He looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly two thirty in the morning. But Germany was already falling asleep on his chest. He sighed and curled up with his brother. Going over that innocent little conversation in his head again. He wondered how it felt to be that innocent. He couldn't remember the felling in his childhood. And as an adult, he had had plenty of opportunities to screw his life up already. He looked down at his sleeping little brother and thought to himself _"Self, you better keep that promise. You know you wouldn't be able to stand it if he lost that innocence."_ And Prussia knew it was true. He would keep that promise no matter what it took.

**_Let me tell ya, writing that nearly killed my feels. I didn't cry. I'm not sure why, but I don't cry easily. ANYWAY! Hoped you liked it, if you think a rating change is necessary, just say so, or if you spot Spelling/Grammar mistakes, please, tell me._** **_It does me good to know what to remember and practice in the future. The second scene of Germany's nightmare was actually based off of one of my own. I just changed it a little bit to make it scarier and my nightmare was kind of part of a series of nightmares that continues itself from time to time. I'll spare you the details but if anyone wants to know what happened, say so and I'll put it on my profile. _****_THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


End file.
